Ikizuku Ashita Okurimasu
by Lex 'Spork' Tenou
Summary: Translation: Continuing to Breathe, Sending off Tomorrow. Inspired by the SailorMoon Musicals, a brief scene exploring how Haruka would react to a death. Lesbian Content.


Title:Ikizuku Ashita Okurimasu (Continuing to Breathe, Sending off Tomorrow)  
Author: Lex "Spork" Tenou  
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Haruka/Michiru  
Warning/Disclaimers: Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon is not licensed in the United States as of 2004 and the musicals are not licensed or distributed. Even so, it was created by Naoko Takeuchi and the copyright for the original series is held by Bandai. The musicals are produced by BMO. This story contains angst and character death. I was annoyed by fics where people have Haruka going nuts after Michiru dies. After seeing the Dracul arc of the Myu, I can say with conviction and proof that she would not do such a thing, and neither would Michiru. The title is from the song "Moonlight Justice", which is from the "Shin Kaguya Shima Densetsu" musical. More information can be found at http/ original ideas are distributed under the CreativeCommons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike License. For more information on the Creative Commons License, visit flowed in an unceasing trail down Haruka's cheeks. Michiru smiled up at her, cupping her lover's cheek in her palm.

Vicious coughs wracked her slight frame.

"Michiru!" Haruka clutched her lover to her chest in a vain attempt at making it better, maybe staving off what loomed darkly.

"Haruka..." Michiru closed her eyes. Haruka realized she was holding her breath when her lungs started to burn.

Her breath rasped loudly as her lungs heaved in air, fresh tears coursing over her cheeks. Michiru opened her eye, a sad smile upon her lips.

"Ever since I met you, I only wished to be closer to you. As a classmate, a friend, a lover...I would take whatever you gave me." She smiled, her hand squeezing Haruka's arm weakly. "Day after day, fight after fight...I was happiest with you. Your smile...it made me happy, even during the worst of times."

Haruka's smile was weak and tear stained.

"Through all of our battles, I never told you how much I appreciate you." Michiru reached up and caressed Haruka's cheek. "Thank you...for loving me...my love."

Her eyes fluttered and her hand fell limply, to rest on her still chest.

"No..." The emptiness clawed at Haruka's soul. "No! NO!" Her anguished cry echoed around her, resonating in the still air.

"Michiru..." The steady stream of tears spilled onto Michiru's face. Haruka cradled her dead lover, taking her last moment of bittersweet comfort.

"Haruka-san..."

The grieving woman paid her companions no mind as she said farewell to the woman she loved. She pressed a final kiss to Michiru's rapidly cooling forehead.

"Farewell, Michiru. I love you."

The softly whispered words struck the others through. The impact of what they were seeing left them dumb, their words dying before being formed.

Haruka rose from her crouch, gently laying Michiru prone. She stood upright, her head bowed for a long moment.

The others stayed quiet, their own affection for the departed woman filling their hearts. Tears spilled from their eyes as Haruka stood stiffly, her tears continuing to flow unheeded.

Haruka spun to face the others, her head coming up sharply. Her mouth was set in a thin line of determination, her shoulders square.

"Where did they go." Her normally low voice had deepened, reduced to a deep rumble.

Ami took a breath, her tears roughening her own voice. "They're going to be back in an hour."

Haruka nodded, a pained smirk curving her lip slightly.

She looked her Princess and bowed, staring at the ground.

"Princess...I shall continue to serve you."

Usagi's lip trembled as she wept openly for her friend. "Haruka..."

"Michiru and I promised once, long ago, to always continue on regardless of what happened to the other. To die just because I have lost my love-" Haruka's voice caught on the words. She cleared her throat roughly and continued, quietly. "I cannot be so selfish. Michiru did not want me to be."

Usagi stepped forward, her hand extended. Haruka continued staring at the floor, her tears blinding her. Usagi wrapped the taller woman in a hug.

Haruka stiffened slightly, but allowed the hug.

"There is time for tears later." Haruka closed her eyes, the grief tearing her through. "Right now, we must concentrate on the enemy."

Usagi pulled back and nodded in agreement, worry creasing her brow. "Will you be ok?"

Haruka smiled sadly, her eyes consumed with grief. "I'll live."

end


End file.
